


庆余年（番外·金缕衣）

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

广陵郡王何九华把自己团成一团，摇摇晃晃地蹲在墙头，看着夜色中两个王府侍卫将架在墙外的梯子提进墙里。

侍卫要搀着他伸腿往梯子上迈，何九华甩袖子不让人碰，结果自己没踩准横档一脚踏空，侍卫眼疾手快，一把揪住他脖子后面衣服险险攥住。何九华吓出一身冷汗，侍卫也嫌他碍手碍脚，干脆拎猫一样薅着他的领子直接把人送下地去。

何九华脚踏在实地上，悻悻理好了衣服，瞪了一眼墙头架着的梯子。

……上梯子是被人拎上来的，下梯子是被人薅下去的，所以带这个梯子有什么用？

越想越气，何九华挥手示意两个侍卫回去，自己蹑手蹑脚地往院里面走，正瞧见东厢灯火。

尚九熙背着手站在门前看着他，面无表情。

尚九熙其实早就听见外面响动，推窗看时正看见何九华被侍卫提溜着安置在墙头。看着自己平素抱在怀中温香软玉的娇娇被人拎来拎去，尚九熙心里暗恼，开了门要过去接他下来，谁料何九华忽然一脚踩空。

尚九熙吓得心要跳出腔子，看见何九华被侍卫放在平地上才暗中松了口气。缓一缓跳疼的心脏，尚九熙正想去迎人，就看到他的小王爷分花拂柳自深暗庭院朝自己走来，一双瞳仁映出房中灯火，懵懂警觉如林中鹿。

尚九熙有一瞬间不可思议地想，这恐怕不是他的广陵郡王，而是书中乘夜食人魂魄的野狐花妖罢。

小王爷心中惴惴，又见尚九熙不错眼儿地瞧着自己，却没有上前来迎接，心中更是不安，几步走到九熙面前，去拉他衣襟：“九熙——”

男子声音本来沙软，带了撒娇的尾音儿软着甜着像黏稠醉人的蜜酒，朝他衣襟伸过去的手往下一偏，一根手指勾进了尚九熙袖子下沿，手指拢住轻轻摇晃，身子就跟着左右一拧。

一点娇态，色授魂与。

尚九熙内心那点火气像草尖儿上的霜被阳光一照就没，他垂眸叹气，把人细软手指从袖口上抓起来，牵着手把人带进屋中。

时节早已入秋，东厢房湿冷，桌椅枕衾都像结了露一样带着不清爽的微凉。尚九熙怕他冷，先移了火笼过来点上，转头却见小王爷倚在他床柱前，看着他咬着唇笑。

尚九熙迎着他的眼神看，抿不住的笑容里是自己都不曾察觉的宠溺：“王爷夤夜驾临，不知有何贵干？”

何九华把手往尚九熙身前一伸，嘴巴一扁：“冷。”

这是又卖娇呢。尚九熙歇了找人算账的心，走上来把人卷进怀中，坐在了床沿，还是忍不住念叨他两句：“王爷金尊玉贵，王孙之子坐不垂堂的道理不懂得么？半夜爬墙，要知道外面更深露重黑灯瞎火，万一有个闪失怎么了得……”

何九华被他抱在膝头，却不像往日一般没骨头地往他身上黏，反而用手撑着他的胸口，绷了身子不让他抱。尚九熙奇道：“这是怎么了？”伸手又要揽他的腰，却被何九华半路捉了手截住。

尚九熙颇有兴致地挑了眉，把人在膝盖上颠了两颠，低声诱哄道：“好王爷，让我抱抱？”

何九华咬着嘴唇看了他一眼，捏了捏尚九熙的指尖，又回手点了点自己的领口。尚九熙会意，却故意不肯伸手，俯身过去叼住他半片衣襟撕咬，扯散了何九华胸前交叠的单衣，便看见他高高掩起的衣领下面佩着一条样式精巧的项圈，金灿灿链条环环相扣紧密地圈在他脖颈下端，这般俗气颜色在他身上却映得肌肤如雪，粲然生光。

尚九熙看得眼热，伸手扣住何九华后颈，唇舌贴着链子在他颈间一寸寸噬吻，温热的肌肤和坚硬的金属在尚九熙唇齿间碾磨，激得何九华身上一阵阵起栗，喉间溢出细碎急促的喘息。

尚九熙翻身把人压在榻上，低下头靠近了何九华腰侧的衣带，舌尖灵巧地卷住衣结的一端叼在齿间，直起身来一扯，素白的单衣没了束缚，散落开来。

尚九熙瞬间屏住了呼吸。

床榻上小王爷衣衫半褪，露出大半胸膛，脖颈上金项圈下竟然还连着镶珠錾花一条金锁链，垂至胸前挂着一枚小小金环。金环两侧几条细细链条向两侧延伸，没入衣襟里。

尚九熙呼吸变得粗重，伸手就要撩他衣襟寻那温香软玉深处一探究竟，却被何九华一把抓住了手。

小王爷看他的眼神带了三分挑衅：“有本事别伸手啊，尚大人……嘴上功夫好。”

尚九熙背对烛火看着他，兴味十足地一笑。

“谨遵王爷教诲。”

双手撑在床上人身体两侧，尚九熙缓缓俯下身去。

“不、不是那里……我…你…”小王爷原以为尚九熙要解他上衣，不料尚九熙直接伏在他腰间奔他裤子下嘴，小王爷曲起腿要挣扎，却被尚九熙一口叼在腰间软肉上，顿时语不成调。

尚九熙舌尖顺着他肌肤和亵裤之间的缝隙扫进去，轻轻咬住布料的边缘，牙齿似无意刮过他小腹，暗含的一点威胁意味打断了何九华无谓的挣扎。唇齿挨蹭的触感断断续续一路自小腹向下碰到两腿之间，似触非触地吊着他，何九华绷了身子夹紧了双腿，却挨不住尚九熙湿热呼吸颤抖着吹拂在他腿心，霎时筋酥骨软。

尚九熙的动作缓慢得近乎折磨，衣料随着他动作一寸寸从身体上剥落，露出里面隐藏起来的羞涩风情。腰间一条金链随着急促的呼吸起伏不定，正中嵌着一颗淡金珍珠在凹陷的小腹上骨碌碌乱滚。腰链底下悬垂两条细巧珠串，一条垂至左腿前，挂住薄薄一弯金丝攒就的万年如意腿环；另一条则延伸到私密处一分为二，卡住两边柔软囊袋又消失在让人眼热的细密臀缝之中。

更让人眼红的是，何九华两腿之间干净柔嫩，竟一根耻毛都不见，前端玉茎已经被刺激得颤巍巍抬头，一片好风光展露无遗。

尚九熙慢慢抬起身，淬着火的眼神一寸寸往上看过去，压着唇角笑意凑到何九华耳边：“王爷盛情，下官……受宠若惊啊。”

何九华咬着唇笑，眼波流转给了他一个挑衅的眼神：“尚大人，恭敬不如从命。”

“那下官……就却之不恭了。”

牙齿咬住了项上金环，沿着胸前金链细细舔过，嘴唇吮弄胸膛上薄薄一层皮肉，链上錾金的纹路在胸前压出嫣红的花。嘴唇柔软而金属冷硬，唇舌裹住时，一点微凉的麻痒格外明显，何九华仰了头忍耐，不知不觉地攥住了尚九熙的肩膀。

尚九熙已然顺着链子的弯折埋头寻到了他胸侧，逮住他金链交叉处露出的乳首轻轻舔弄，那圆润乳尖便如花蕾般鼓胀挺立起来。令人浑身酸软的快感自胸口蔓延，何九华只觉得后背肌肤都泛起了细小颗粒，指尖忍不住用力，陷进尚九熙肩上肌肤里。

尚九熙低头在另一侧乳尖上重重嘬了一口惊得小王爷身子一震，便抬起头来，温声道：“起来让我看看。”

何九华嗔了他一眼，故意转了头去不肯理他。尚九熙一手托住他后腰，一手扳过他肩膀，轻轻把人扶起来。雪白单衣自肩膀上垂落挂在臂弯，成了眼前旖旎风光的画纸，画中人墨发披散，眼角一点飞红散乱，倚在昏暗床榻间，一身肌肤在烛火映衬下泛着淡粉的微光。

尚九熙喉头微动，竟松开手往后撤了些许，声音低哑唤道：“九华，起来我瞧瞧。”

何九华歪过头，一脸无辜地眨了眨眼睛，如愿以偿地看到尚九熙咬紧了牙缩了腰。小王爷心中暗笑，眼神闲闲往他胯间一勾，随手甩了挂在身上的单衣，作势欲起。

男子身型略显单薄，平日里多修骑射，脊背挺直肌理紧实，身上金色锁链闪耀勾连珠光宝气，自胸前缠至背后，可在他濯濯眉目之下，何样的金石之物都只能沦为陪衬，点缀着他一身如玉肌肤莹莹生光。何九华细长手指勾起自己胸前镶着细小宝石的金链，沿着链条的垂落划过自己胸前，在尚九熙有如实质的炽烈目光中缓缓转过身去，跪立而起，饱满挺翘的臀显得瘦削腰肢几乎不盈一握，一条细链虚悬在两弯腰窝上，摇晃如危机四伏的小小索桥。

尚九熙猛地合身扑上去，自背后将人按倒在柔软被褥间，滚烫的吻落在他凹陷的腰窝里。感受着身后人的热切急迫，何九华胸腔里涌上来鼓胀的满足之意，情不自禁地耸着身子往他身上蹭。

尚九熙探手下去握住他脚踝打开他双腿，腰链下挂着珠串嵌进臀缝中，莹白珍珠点缀在殷红嫩肉间，后穴隐秘的小小入口已经湿润，随着何九华急促呼吸涌出细微水意，想必是自己已经开拓过。

最难消受美人恩。尚九熙低低笑了一声，低头在他饱满臀尖上咬了一口，随后舌尖抵住了细微翕动的后穴，搅弄着碾过周围柔软褶皱，猛地伸进温热甬道戳刺。全然陌生的湿软快感窜上脊椎，何九华再也控制不住自己低吟出声，双手难耐地抓紧了身下被褥，低低地呜咽：“别，九熙……”

尚九熙充耳不闻，舌尖越发深入，模拟着性器出入的动作在后穴一出一进，何九华喉间呻吟也跟着一高一低；他趴伏在床榻上，胸前金缕在娇嫩乳尖上摩擦，些微的凉与痛让何九华忍不住弓了腰去推拒，尚九熙顺着他的手微微抬头，又低下去一口重重舔在他会阴处，逼出一声近乎低泣的闷吟。尚九熙叼住他胯下所连的小小珠串轻轻拉扯，圆巧珍珠嵌入臀缝，微凉地磨着何九华后穴，娇生惯养的小王爷哪里受得这般厮磨，不由自主地顺着拉扯方向耸起身子，便好似把自己往尚九熙口中送一般。

尚九熙挨过去又在他敏感腿心亲了一亲，便抓着他脚踝生生将人翻了个面儿。小王爷被他撩拨得浑身难受，喘息连连近乎抽泣，伸手去捉他头发。尚九熙扣了他双手按在他胸前，又低头去舔弄他腰间锁链。

尚九熙压着他腿根迫使他将敏感隐秘处暴露在自己面前，感受到何九华小腹因着下身绷紧微微的抽搐，噬咬舔吻的动作越发狠厉，舌尖沿着胯下金链连缀的珠串探入囊袋底下，又顺着根部扫过茎身。剃去毛发的所在柔嫩敏感，温热湿滑的触感连带着深入骨髓的痒，何九华长腿情不自禁地蜷起来夹蹭着尚九熙身侧。尚九熙回手捉住人脚踝往上推去，把玉白脚掌搁在自己肩头，手指勾开胯下珠链，伸手揉按那翕合着的小小穴口，将人玩弄得如离水之鱼般挣动不休。尚九熙早听见自家的小王爷喉咙里呻吟断断续续地发哽，想必早已欲海沉沦情难自抑，可被欲望激红了眼的人并不想这样放过他。

六年边关风雪洗练，尚大人不是岫岩玉，是定州狼。

红了眼的狼细密地舔舐啃咬着自己洁白柔嫩的猎物，唇舌包裹着挺立的性器巧妙勾动吸吮，却偏偏抵紧了前面细缝不容他到达那覆灭的巅峰。前面后面都不上不下地被活活吊着，小王爷早昏了头，伸手去捉人头发，呻吟声里尽是甜腻哭音儿：“给我…九熙给我……”

尚九熙抓着他手往下带，两指捏着他指尖去戳那秘穴入口。小王爷哼唧着说“不要”，可实际上早就筋酥骨软地卸了力气，任由着尚九熙夹着他手指送入湿软甬道内。

柔软紧窒的穴肉相互推挤着缠上手指，小王爷竟不知自己的身体竟会有这般湿热细嫩处，微微一动手指碰到自己的感觉竟是双重的刺激，僵了身子不敢动，一双雾气迷蒙眼眸挣扎着看向尚九熙：“九熙……难受……”

心爱的美人玉体横陈辗转求欢，尚九熙双眸发红，低头去嘬吻他被冷落的乳尖，两根手指挨着何九华的手伸进紧窒穴口，带着他进出抽插，寻觅那隐藏起来的一点。缠绵的穴内圈肉依附着深入其中的异物，殷红媚肉在两人交叠指根若隐若现，水声润泽，春情醉人。这般混乱情景之中，尚九熙的衣裳居然还好好穿在身上。

终于碰到要命的那一点，小王爷颤抖着发出绵长的低吟，竟是被自己的手指玩弄得瘫软如一滩春水。尚九熙呼吸急促，引导着何九华的手在肉穴内小幅度地抽插，研磨着敏感的一点，穴内油膏被搅弄融化，随着抽插的动作发出淫靡不堪的水声。剧烈的欢愉冲得何九华泪眼朦胧，情不自禁地摆腰送胯，迎合着手指的动作。

尚九熙觑着何九华满面潮红的模样，猛地低下头含住了那发抖的性器，舌尖在前端的缝隙上打着转微微用力一吸，何九华便抖着声音、喊他的名字射给了他。

床上人在短促的高潮里呼吸急促、双眸涣散，尚九熙这才解下自己衣裳，将人揽在怀中。刚泄了一回的人浑身绵软，没了骨头似的趴坐在尚九熙腰腹间，身上镶珠嵌玉的金缕衣硌着两人的骨与肉，下身湿淋淋臀缝隔着一条珠链夹着尚九熙勃发的性器。尚九熙一手捻弄着身上人后脊上贴着皮肉的链子，在他鬓边轻轻吻过，压抑着动情的声音嘶哑的厉害：“来，自己坐上来。”

何九华胳膊搁在他肩上稳着自己的身体，闻言自上而下冲他翻了千娇百媚一个白眼：“尚大人自己来。不稼不穑，胡取禾三百廛兮？”

尚九熙低声地笑：“彼君子兮，不素餐兮。王爷这叫坐、享其成。”把个“坐”字咬得重极。手指摸到了何九华身后腰链，拽着那小小珠串去勒他臀缝。

刚刚被激烈开拓过的穴口敏感得滴水，被他一弄便惊喘出声，何九华伸手挠了他一把，咬牙道：“尚大人能忍便忍着，本王……嗯……”

尚九熙掐了他腰肢把人提起来，往自己身下按去，灼热茎身蹭着湿润穴口，两人眼神相对，眼底都泛滥着令人心悸的情欲。何九华勉力张开双腿支撑身子，借着尚九熙的力往下坐去。已经被玩弄得湿滑不堪的穴口蠕动着嘬弄茎头，偏偏细巧珠串勾连着卡在连接处，两个人都是一抖。

尚九熙手上小心地把人略微抬起来些，嘴上却不着调地笑着附在他耳边：“王爷能忍便忍着……”话音未落肩上挨了一口。何九华推着他肩膀起身恨恨瞪他，皱了眉回手去拽开那要命的小零碎，尚九熙便扶着他腰缓缓地占有他。

尚九熙凝目看着何九华微微皱起的眉，看他挂着着泪意的羽睫，心中酸软又异样的甜。何九华赤裸腰身绷紧贴在他掌心，胸前颈上连珠缀玉的金缕随着他微微发抖的动作轻轻摇晃，扫过被啃咬出的点点嫣红梅花，无一处不美得惊心动魄。穴肉寸寸吞没茎身，这般销魂厮磨在勃发的欲望前竟成了一种漫长折磨，终落到底时两人都忍不住喟叹出声。

粗长的性器撑满每一处褶皱缝隙，被潮热内壁紧密地箍住，每一处的形状和突起都被勾勒；顶弄来得如水波柔缓，却一下下带来过于深入和激烈的酸胀，结合处黏稠润泽的水声便渐渐激烈起来。

体内深处泛起的层层快感传入四肢百骸，何九华开始还能撑着尚九熙胸膛，渐渐就失了力气，只能挂在他臂弯里随着尚九熙的颠弄软声呻吟。尚九熙的目光滚烫地纠缠他，看他一身金玉琳琅的靡艳身姿和被深入操干时湿润多情的双眸，只觉得怀里抱的便是这世间和璧隋珠、无价珍宝，而这大宝贝濡软私处正紧密地留恋吸吮着自己，热烫得人心都要融化。

何九华早就支撑不住身子，只能跟着他的节奏低喘呜咽，间或喊一声九熙的名字，那呻吟像春天里扯碎漫天的柳絮缠着行人的步伐，能叫人心里生出百般的柔情眷恋，可唯一听到这美妙动静的人却没有怜香惜玉的心思，自下而上的顶弄渐渐发狠，每一下都用了力，小穴一下一下咂得越发紧密，被包含着占有欲的侵犯插得软热无比，深藏的敏感处被按着腰身摩擦，拍击神智的快感浪潮一下变成烈酒，他像浸在酒中的小小一枚蜜果，被快感淹没，神消骨溶。

何九华已经在快感中达到高潮，尚九熙的动作便越发肆无忌惮，迎面将人翻倒按进床榻里，混乱的掠夺的吻落在他金链间露出的每一处肌肤，粗长性器肏开高潮后痉挛绞紧的穴肉抵进深处，看着情人失神的眼眸释放了出来。在气喘意乱的余韵中，两人交换了一个带着笑意的吻。

“起来些，我帮你把这个摘了。”

“我戴来一趟不容易，要不……尚大人穿上与我瞧一瞧可好？”

“我穿了……只怕也是硌着王爷……”

“哎你……尚九熙！”

明月皎皎，星汉西流。禁幄低张，彤阑巧护。容华淡伫，绰约俱见天真。待得群花过后，一番风露晓妆新。妖娆艳态，妒风笑月，长殢东君。

*尾句改自李清照《庆清朝·禁幄低张》


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
